Stacy McGill, College Student
by eng1nerd
Summary: Stacy enrolls at Virginia Tech as an engineering student. Can she remain faithful to her boyfriend while at a rival school?
1. Chapter 12

AN: I do not own the babysitters club or any recognized character.

Chapter 1: The Night Before

"I can't believe this is our last night," I said to my boyfriend of 3 years.

"It's not the last night, it's just goodbye for now,' he replied, and kissed me gently on the lips.

I sighed. "I know, but it's not the same. I can't believe I'm leaving for college in the morning!"

"We'll make it," Sam reassured me. "I'll call you tomorrow, and you are coming to visit in 3 weeks. I miss you already!"

With one last kiss, I went into my house and upstairs to my room. I could hardly believe that I, Stacy McGill, would be an official college freshman as of tomorrow. I would pack my car, say goodbye to my parents, the life I'd known, and head to Virginia Tech. A hokie. I couldn't wait! My visit to Virginia Tech had been great, and I'd eagerly accepted a spot in their engineering program. My math skills would finally come in handy. I hoped I would fit in though, you hear all these horror stories of freshman year, and I was determined to make sure that I wouldn't have one of those. I wasn't looking forward to my roommate situation, but Virginia Tech had told me that there was no way I could change rooms. I'd just have to make the best of it, I guess.

I put on my Victoria's Secret Pink pajamas and took a look around my room. My last night in Stonybrook. When I moved here years ago, I never imagined I'd make the friends I had, become Prom queen, and fall for Sam Thomas. Sam. I was going to miss him so much. He would only be a little over two hours away, in his senior year at the University of Virginia, but he'd been quick to make sure I knew that was world's away. His school and mine were rivals, which seemed to matter to him. I wasn't concerned, but he was making a huge deal about it. I'd worry about it in the morning though. It was time to get to sleep.

Chapter 2: And I'm Gone

"Stace, you realize all this stuff has to fit in the car, right?" My Dad asked. He came to Stonybrook from New York to drive down to Blacksburg with me. After arriving and taking one look at all of my clothes, school supplies, dorm room necessities and everything else, he started to lecture me on space. I was stressed enough about leaving and driving the entire way, and he was just making it worse. I wanted to leave and be done with it.

"We can make it fit!" I insisted.

"You have a Beetle, not a Hummer."

Well, that wasn't my fault. HE was the one that got it for me. "Maybe you should've gotten me a Hummer then." I saw him start to get upset. "Alright, maybe Mom can ship some stuff down." I looked at my mom, who had started crying hours before.

"I can take stuff to the Post Office this afternoon, just take what you can," she said. Problem solved. I packed up my clothes, my laptop, and anything I would need in the next week and put it in the foyer. I realized my dad was right. Not even a fourth of my necessary stuff would fit.

"Can I take your car mom?" I asked. She might not have the most stylish car, but her Nissan SUV could carry a lot more than mine. "We can trade at parents weekend, that's only 6 weeks from now!" My mom looked at me. She moved to my suitcases and started to open one.

"17 sweaters?! You need 17 sweaters?!" She said.

"Well, I don't know what I'll want to wear, so I have to have options!"

"I can't believe I didn't go through this stuff earlier," She said, exasperated. My Dad was pacing.

"Let's just put in what we can and go from there," Dad said. And with that, he picked up a suitcase and loaded it in my car. He loaded as much as would fit and got into the passenger seat. Obviously he was planning on taking on his cell phone to who knows who the entire way there.

Mom took one look at me and started crying hysterically. I gave her a quick hug, and promised to call her when we got there. She didn't seem to be able to talk, so she nodded, hugged me again, and I got into my car and started it up. She knocked on my window.

"Have fun and be careful!"

With that, I pulled out of the driveway.

The ride was long and boring. Dad and I stopped a few times to switch drivers, and to get food. But finally, finally we were in Blacksburg and trying to find a parking space somewhere near my dorm. I found a spot, and got out of the car. The first thing I noticed was that everyone was wearing maroon and orange. And I mean everyone! Students, parents, younger siblings, everyone. I felt out of place in my light blue Lacoste polo and kachis. People were actually looking as I got out of my car. Dad, of course, was oblivious, and still on his phone arguing with someone about something going wrong at the office. He couldn't wait to get back. I'm not sure why he even agreed to come along.

I grabbed my purse and went to the dorm to check in. As I was walking in the door, I literally ran into a guy.

"Sorry!" He said quickly. As he walked away, I couldn't help but notice his dark hair, and very tall, muscular build. He was gorgeous! I was going to love college!

I went to the check-in desk and received my keys and a welcome packet. Dad motioned to go get stuff from the car, so that's what we did. Then we took the elevator upstairs and I walked into my dorm room for the first time. My roommate was already there.

"Hello Stacy," said Laine Cummings.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My Roommate

Laine Cummings. The girl that had made my life in New York a living hell. What did Virginia Tech have against me that they'd make her my roommate? There had to be thousands of other freshman who could have been my roommate, but no, they had to assign me to Laine.

Mrs. Cummings was also in the room. She moved towards me and gave me a hug. "I can't believe the dorms are this small! They make New York apartments seem like palaces. I'm so glad I'm not staying here!" Right. Compared to the Dakota this place would seem small. Actually, now that I looked around, the dorm did seem smaller than I had remembered. Especially since Laine's stuff was all set up around the room. She had taken up just half of the room, but I was upset to see her color of coordination was deep orange. Mine was hot pink. This just wasn't going to work.

My Dad finally hung up his phone and greeting Laine and Mrs. Cummings. Then, he excused himself to get more of my stuff, and left me standing there. "How have you been, Laine?" I asked.

"Oh, you know," she responded.

So she was going to make this difficult. "What are you studying?" I asked, hoping that it was something far different than civil engineering, like I was.

"Civil engineering."

Well, damn it.

Mrs. Cummings must have sensed the tension in the room because she took the silence as an opportunity to say, "Alright, Laine, your father is waiting in the limo to go back to the airport. We'll see you over parents weekend. Have fun and be careful!" She kissed Laine, who was sitting on her bed, on the head, and walked by me toward the door, leaving Laine and I alone.

"So…why'd you come to Virginia Tech? I always figured you would go to NYU," I told her.

She looked up and rolled her eyes. "Christ Anastasia. It's Tech, or VT, not Virginia Tech. And I came here because it has one of the best engineering programs in the country. And if I'm going to be the best engineer, I need the best education I can get."

Well, this was a change. Laine hadn't cared about anything besides guys and fashion before. Now she was interested in quality of programs and correcting me on the "proper" way to say the name of my own school.

She continued, "I know why you're here. Your mom told my mom that you got rejected from UVA and wanted to stay close to your boyfriend so you came here. How sweet. Just don't get in the way of my studies."

Just then my dad reappeared, and with him, a tall blonde with a thin build, who was wearing a "VT Football 2007" shirt, maroon gym shorts, and carrying a laptop computer. "Babe, I connected your computer to the network and set everything up so you're ready to rock and roll!" He crossed the room and handed the computer to Laine.

"It's about time," She snapped. "Let's go to your room. I decided my roommate sucks and I want to get away from her."

The guy's eyes opened wide, and he noticed my dad and I standing in the room. "Milton Nelson," he said as he shook our hands, "Pleasure to meet you and welcome to Tech!"

"Thank y-" I started to say, but Laine grabbed Milton's hand and pulled him out of the room.

"Let's go!" She demanded.

My dad looked at me in bewilderment. "What just happened?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know."

Dad and I spent the next few hours unpacking my stuff, and setting up my room. I was right, the orange and pink looked horrible together.


End file.
